


Skirts

by professionalhandholder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Pegging, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalhandholder/pseuds/professionalhandholder
Summary: ♡Akaashi Keiji x Female Reader Smut ♡It’s not that Akaashi is shy, he’s just embarrassed. Anyone would be embarrassed to share the weird things they enjoy. And let’s just say if someone knows what akaashi is desperate for deep down, there would be some awkward tension.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 169





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that akaashi is like 17-18 which is basically legal in US, but if you are uncomfortable with someone barely legal getting pegged then I recommend you don’t read. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> ☞pegging  
> ☞crossdressing  
> ☞femdom  
> ☞handjobs

Each walk home from school is always different. One day you could be alone, the other you could be with Akaashi, and then the next you could be with the entire Fukurōdani volleyball team. 

As much as you love spending time with your friends, it’s always more enjoyable to have your boyfriend by your side—especially when you’re going to his house for the night.

Coincidentally, both of your parents are away for the entire weekend, meaning there are two full days for you both to relax and have some fun.

“Wanna grab a bite?” Akaashi says, bumping into you playfully to grab your attention. 

“Of course I do, but we’re both broke.”

Both of you do small jobs that match up with your sports schedules, and both of you spend your money as soon as you earn it, so it’s not that often you two can go out on dates that require money. 

“Not me, I just got paid.”

While you aren’t paying attention, Akaashi slips his hand into yours, very smoothly. 

“You should spend it on something you want, Keiji-kun.”

“If I’m being honest, I already did, and now I have enough left over for two orders of ramen. You in or out?”

You never liked having your boyfriend spend money on you, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t hungry, plus It’s a great opportunity to go on an actual date with him.

“Sure, but I owe you one.” You wink.

You always say silly flirty stuff like that, but this is the first time you get a reaction out of Akaashi. He turns his head to the side and blushes, his grip on your hand tightening ever so slightly.

You choose not to question him and continue to walk to the friendly neighborhood ramen shop that is quite popular at your school. Sometimes after track practices and meets, you and some of your teammates will eat dinner here.

Lots of fun memories were made here, but you cannot recall any times where it was just you and Keiji.

After you two both get your food and take a seat at the windows. 

“You must’ve been hungry.” You giggle, admiring the way Akaashi rushes to finish his meal, stuffing his face faster than he can chew. He looks like a chipmunk. He glares at you as he brings the bowl to his face, sipping the rest of it all down.

“Why do you think I asked to come here?”

“Oh don’t play that game with me, sugarlips.” 

He sets his bowl down and eyes your half eaten meal, still hungry for more. You slide it across the tablez

“Go nuts.” You say and he gives you a small smile as a thank you.

You’re tempted to time him to see how long it takes, but by the time you decide to look at your watch, he already finished your bowl and is wiping his mouth. 

“We should do this more often.” He says with an unexpressive look on his face.

“In fact there’s a lot of things we should do more often...” he mumbles turning towards the window. 

“Oh? And what is that, Keiji-kun?”

His eyes narrow downwards, hesitant to open his mouth. He’s scared you’ll judge him for what he’s about to ask. As soon as he opens his mouth you both hear a loud “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Coming from the other side of the window.

Despite being used to Bokuto always screaming, both of you jump an inch off of your seats. Next to him is Haruki Komi, Fukurōdani's libero. Akaashi gives his two teammates a look of death, which is gradually ignored as they walk inside and come over to your table.

"So this is why you couldn't hang today. You two are about to miss out on a fun game of bowling, but I'll let ya join at the last minute if you want! What do you say?" 

"Maybe next time."

Sure, bowling sounded like a blast, especially with you and Bokuto, but Akaashi has other plans in mind. Something much better than bowling. He grabs your hand and pulls you out of your seat, leading you towards the door while mumbling a 'bye' to the others. This isn't uncommon. Your boyfriend will often pull you away from the crowd to get some alone time with you, and he isn't afraid of doing it either. He may get teased about it once in a while, but he has grown used to it. 

"Anything else you have on your mind for the night?" You say, playfully bumping into him like how he did to you before. Although you asked Keiji if he wanted to do anything while you both were still out, he took it as if you meant in general.

What he wants to do is extremely embarrassing for him to ask, and in the worst case scenario it could make you think differently about him, but the more he thinks about doing it, the harder it is to ignore the topic when it pops into his head.

"Well...you have to promise not to laugh..."

 _'Oh god I'm going to laugh'_ you muse. Normally when he starts off a conversation like this, it always ends with you howling in laughter. You clear your throat and force yourself to put on a straight face.

"I promise."

"Well...I really want to try something, but it's kind of strange and I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything. If you don't want to do it that's completely fine and we can just forget about the whole thing--" You sigh and flick his cheek with your free hand, shutting up his stalling.

"Let it out, it's just you and me, yeah?" 

Akaashi turns his head so he's facing away from you and mumbles something incoherent under his breath. Under the city lights you can see the pink tint dusted across his tan cheeks. 

"Hmm?" 

"It's nothing, never mind." He lets go of your hand and tries to speed up. Even though he is taller than you, you have long legs and six years of track and field behind your back so you catch up with him rather quickly.

"Oh come on, don't pull on that thread. I'm not going to stop annoying you until you tell me!" 

"But I--" Akaashi takes a deep breath.

"I'll show you when we get to my place."

You can't stop thinking about what your boyfriend had to say. This entire night he seemed less talkative than usual. 

'He isn't going to break up with me, is he?' 

You quickly throw that possibility out of your head. You know he loves you, and you love him just as much. What could possibly be so embarrassing? Did he do something wrong? Does he need your help?

You twiddle your thumbs together as you sit on his couch. His room is directly above you, and you can hear him walking back and forth, rustling around places for some reason. You're tempted to just walk into his room and see what he's up to yourself, but you don't want to betray his trust like that. 

Ten minutes pass and Keiji finally walks down the stairs with a box in his arms, along with some article of clothing resting on top of it.

"You left your skirt here awhile ago...sorry I never gave it back."

He tosses the plaid skirt that you once bought online. Honestly, you forgot you even had it.

"You're fine, I didn't really miss it anyways,but let's forget about the skirt. What's in the box?"

You don't recognize the brand on the cover, nor have you ever even heard it before.

"Well this is what I was trying to talk about earlier--just...see for yourself." 

Akaashi forces himself to turn away as you slowly open the box. He wishes you’d just rip it open and get it done with rather than taking your time, antagonizing him. 

You unfold the paper surrounding the item inside and when you finally see it, Keiji hides his face in his hands. 

At first you think it’s a dildo, but upon further inspection you see that there are buckles around it. It’s a strap on. 

Now the last thing you’d want to do is judge him, and you're not, you’re just kind of shocked. Akaashi does not seem like the type of guy to be into this stuff, and you two never brought up anything like this before. 

“ _You has me worried for a moment, good grief.”_ You sigh in relief at the fact that you’re still in a relationship, and the fact that Akaashi’s secret kink isn’t something terribly wrong.

“Wait what?” He looks back at you, and for a second you think you see tears swelling up in his eyes. 

“You were freaking out over nothing, Keiji-kun.” 

The amount of relief and happiness that takes over his body is too much to handle. He smiles and let’s his shoulders drop, then puts the box on the ground to give him room to lean close to you. 

Normally when it comes to sex, he’s the one to take charge, but tonight is going to be different. Before he gets to close the gap between you, you grab both of his wrists and pin them to the couch as you crawl onto his lap. You look down at him, staring into his wide, yet lust-filled eyes as you lean down to press your lips to his. 

Akaashi groans immediately, surprising you, yet turning you on quickly. He never knew how much he craved being dominated over. You’ve barely begun yet he’s already rock hard, craving more of your touch. 

He tries to move his hips up, hoping to come in contact with your own. You kneel upwards upon noticing this. You want to tease him, and he’s loving it. He could easily break away from your grip if he wanted to, but for now he lets you render him incapable of moving. 

You force your tongue into his mouth, swallowing up his whimpers and moans. You swirl your tongue around his, almost like a dance, then slowly pull away, watching the string of saliva that connects both of your lips together snap in half, falling back onto your chins.

“Let’s take this upstairs, yeah?” 

He stares at you for a moment, still shocked that this is happening, and then nods. You get off of him and grab the box smirking at him as he shakily stands up. You eye the bulge in his pants and smile to yourself, proud that you’re making him feel this way. 

“(Y/n)-chan...can I umm...” in his hand is your skirt that he’s been keeping for the past few weeks. You raise an eyebrow and keep walking up the stairs. 

“I mean, I wear your clothes a lot. Go nuts.” 

While Akaashi is doing his own thing, you take off your school uniform and take a seat on his neat bed. You had feeling the two of you would be having sex tonight, so you were sure to put on one of your nicer sets of lingerie

You lean back on your hands, staring towards the window until you hear the doorknob twist open. When you turn over you see Akaashi in your skirt and one of his volleyball tournament shirts tucked into the hem. He turns his head away from you, looking as shy as ever. 

Never in a million years would you think the confident, easy going setter of Fukurōdani would be wearing a skirt while blushing. 

“Take off the shirt at least.” You say to him, smirking as he pulls the top over his head, giving you a full view of his chest and abs. 

Both of you gave each other your virginities, so you know Akaashi has never done this before, and he knows you haven’t either. You’re flying blind right into this, and you’ll have to figure it out as you go. 

“What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get on the bed, Keiji-kun.” 

He’s incredibly grateful you haven’t been laughing about this whole situation. In his eyes, you’re perfect. He couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend. 

You know exactly where the lube is. You remember when he first grabbed it out a few months ago. That was the moment you knew that your relationship with him had reached a new level. 

It is right now as well. This sure is... something that will make you two very _very_ close.

“Get on all fours, m’kay?” 

He complies quickly, eager for what’s about to happen. Once you roll the skirt he is wearing back he gets goosebumps, and subconsciously sways his hips back and forth in anticipation.

You squirt some of the lube onto your pointer finger, then rub it around, lathering it all over two of your fingers. It’s a good thing you haven’t gotten your nails done in a while, otherwise this would hurt much more than it probably will. 

As soon as you stick a wet finger inside his puckered ass, he tenses up and holds back a groan. 

“Holy shit...” he mumbles in pleasure. 

You take that as the go-ahead and begin to curl your finger around, trying to find a sensitive spot to make him feel good. When you remember you’re supposed to be stretching him out, you put in another finger and move them up and down, copying the scissoring motion he used on you a few times. 

It drives him absolutely wild. His hips rise up as his chest presses against his comforter. Akaashi’s eyes shut tight, trying to suppress his reactions to your fingering. He’s shamefully done this to himself several times, but having you do it is a whole other experience. 

You grip onto his (or your) skirt, keeping him stable as you insert your two digits as far in as you can. Your middle finger hits something that causes your boyfriend to throw his head back, screaming out a moan. 

His hand reaches down, anxious to stroke himself. He can’t even touch himself for more than five seconds because as soon as you realize he’s doing it you slap his hand away. 

“ _Please, (y/n)-chan?_ ” He begs, looking back at you with his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes. 

“Soon.” You say, sliding your fingers out of him. His hips jerk back, craving for your fingers to return back inside of him. 

You were so caught up in the moment that you hadn’t realized how turned on you are. Hearing Akaashi’s moaning and whining was something you had no idea you needed to hear. If just your fingers were enough to get him like that, you can only wonder what the toy will do. 

Getting it on his is the most difficult. It’s like putting on a harness by yourself. You’re not even sure if it’s on right, but one thing is for sure. It’s tight and is going to leave some marks on your thigh and lower back tomorrow. 

“Hurry up!” Your boyfriend groans in a higher pitched voice, making it sound like a moan. 

After doing track for so long, you have grown to hate being rushed, and Akaashi knows this yet he still tempts you anyways. 

You smack him in the ass hard enough to shock him, but not hard enough to really hurt him. 

“Hush it!” 

Surprisingly, he groans in pleasure when your hand hits the fabric covering his ass cheeks. 

You’re not sure how much lube you're supposed to put on the dildo, but you keep on applying it until there’s a solid millimeter surrounding it. 

Once again, you peel back the skirt to reveal his ass, which is now a bit red from your slap. You didn’t hit him _that_ hard...did you? 

“You ready?” You ask, spreading his ass cheeks apart. 

In any other situation he’d give the most sarcastic response, but he doesn’t want to risk his chance of getting what he has been absolutely craving for what feels like years.

“ _Yes...please. Please fuck me!_ ”

And how could you refuse such an earnest request? 

You first tease the rim of his ass with the tip, drawing little circles. The reaction you get is music to your ears. It’s normally that’s the vocal one of the relationship. If you’re the one getting fucked, the most you get are grunts. 

You slowly press an inch in, but quickly take it out. Actually hurting him is the last thing you want to do. You know how it feels getting it in too fast, and you don’t want him to have the same experience. 

Once again, you press the tip in along with another inch. 

Akaashi has clearly had enough with your teasing. He presses his hips back until they hit your pelvis. 

“Holy shit...” you mumble, shocked that he was able to take it all in one go. 

“ _Please (Y/n)-chan..._ ” 

You grab a hold of his hips and start to thrust in and out of him, pausing frequently just in case he needs you to stop. If this were an apartment, you’re sure Akaashi’s moans could be heard throughout the whole building. In fact, you wouldn’t be surprised if someone walking across his sidewalk heard his moans. 

Minutes feel like seconds, and after nearly five minutes you reach your hand over to his front and begin to stroke his cock, which is wet from all the pre-cum that had leaked. 

Your actions have, at last, rendered him incapable of speaking at all. 

Akaashi feels like he’s flying—it’s like a bolt struck him from heaven and now he’s forever in a paradise where he feels nothing but pleasure.

You push the toy in deep, your whole body pressing your boyfriend into his gray bed. You barely have any room for your hand to continue stroking his length, so you just pull it away from his body and return it to his hip where it grips on roughly. Akaashi’s voice falls apart to the sound of your name. It’s not as loud as all his other screams, it sounds weak yet exotic. Akaashi is just a dildo-dazed mess as you bury his face into his shoulder, biting a rich, purpling-red mark into his skin, slick with sweat. 

His legs convulse and he goes silent. 

That’s when you knew he came—and appeared to pass out. You pull out and move his head, it's not pressed into the bed. You want him to breathe after all. 

You hop off of the bed feeling...different. And take off the strap-on.

You’ll leave it to him to clean it tomorrow, because frankly, you don’t want to touch it. 

You do go to the bathroom to grab a towel for when Akaashi wakes up. He’ll have to wash his bedsheets sometime. 

Tonight you’ll either have to sleep in the guest room or throw the comforter on the floor and use other blankets to keep each other warm. 

As time passes, you grow convinced that Akaashi is done for the night, so you take the chance of peace and quiet to touch yourself, in an attempt to relieve yourself of the lack of attention you hadn’t received. 

The feeling of rubbing your sensitive clit is exactly what you needed after watching that show. Just the thought of what had happened is enough to get you (or keep you) wet. Just as the feeling in your lower stomach starts to build up, a hand grasps onto your arm, stopping you from achieving that natural form of high that humans are given. 

“Let me, (Y/n)-chan. I owe you that much.” 

Akaashi rolls over and replaces your hand with his own by sticking his rough, calloused fingers that he gained after years of setting into your panties.

He may be half asleep, but he still knows just how to touch you. With two fingers, he rubs the top of your clit in quick, small circles that manage to bring you to an orgasm embarrassingly quick (but in your defense, you’re the one that started it). 

He kisses you once you catch your breath. It’s a quick one, but it’s filled with love and appreciation. Akaashi notices the towel you had grabbed and wipes off his stomach and stands up to take off the skirt, replacing it with his own shorts. 

“Here, we should probably switch rooms, want me to carry you?” 

“Carry me? Aren’t you sore?” 

He nods with his eyes widened, but picks you up nonetheless. He may not look like it, but he has _very_ strong arms that he likes to show off to you by doing small things like these. 

Just as you suspected, he carries you to his guest bedroom and throws you on the bed carelessly, then flops down next to you, scrambling to get under the covers.

Both of you are much happier than when you first came into the house. Akaashi is grateful he has someone as understanding and willing to do what he wants as a girlfriend. 

He pulls you close to him before he closes his eyes, not wanting you to ever leave him. 

“ _I love you._ ” He says, kissing your neck gently. You smile and whisper back to him: 

“ _I love you too._ ”


End file.
